Alwyn
Alwyn ap Wynn Also known as aliases Date of birth date of birth Date of death date of death Allegiance character's allegiance Family Rhiannon (Birth Mother) Randelfur (Birth Uncle) Bronna (Adopted Mother) Dannu(Adopted Father) Shawna (Adopted Mother) Bron (Adopted Brother) Gar (Adopted Brother) Nevik (Adopted Cousin) Alwyn History Born under the Blue Moon in the autumn of 1568 KR, around the village of Wyckhurst, Alwyn seemingly condemned to a life of toil and hardships until he discovered that he possessed a natural affinity for arcane magic. He was constantly harrased by one of his older brothers, Gar, until he was able to convince a local wizard to take him as an apprentice and escape the tyranical rule of his magic-hating father and eventually join the Gizerath. See also Alwyn History Family Alwyn's family is a bit of a puzzle. In one sense, you have his actual family - the people that he has an actual biological connection with and then you have the family that raised him. Although he does not discover the truth about his parentage until later in life, he tries to balance the family he grew up with and the family that bore him. Real *Mother: Rhiannon *Father: *Brothers: *Cousins: *Aunts & Uncles: Randelfur Surrogate *Mother: Brenna, Shawna (Step Mother) *Father: Dannu *Brothers: Bron (oldest), Gar (older) *Cousins: Nevik *Aunts & Uncles: Bronna Magic Alwyn's connection to the Flow is stronger than most magi for his age. He is able to feel the currents of arcane energy around him, pull the energ close and cast more easily than wizards twice his age. As the child of two wizards, though it is not known until much later in Alwyn's life, his connection to magic is strong. When he was given the Test to ascertain his potential strength, it was strong enough to alarm the Gizerath - thinking that he was a Sorcerer. Unlike sorcerers, Alwyn's magic doesn't have an elemental affinity; he is not drawn to fire, earth, water or Air but it is undeniable that his connection to pure arcane energy is the strongest seen in years. Randelfur suspected, but never revealed, that Alwyn was as close to a Sorcerer as has been seen since their near erradication in the first Witch War. Rather than an elemental affinity - Alwyn's connection was to pure arcane energy. Familiar A few months after Alwyn became Randelfur's apprentice he was shown the spell for how to awaken an animal to become his familiar. It was a simple spell that would allow him to understand a new application of the energy and gain a companion. Without the markets of Tor Gizad or Bel Common to find a suitable creature upon which to cast the spell, Alwyn decided to awaken a simple barn owl that he found injured after a heavy storm. The owl, which would become known as 'Strig', went everywhere with Alwyn - either perched up in the rafters of Randelfur's house while he was studying or following him from the sky while he was out. Equipment Alwyn, like other Magi, are creatures of habit. Through the many years of his life, he's been able to acquire and replace several pieces of gear that has become nearly iconic with him and his travels. See Alwyn's Gear Category:Character/POV/Alwyn Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Wizard Category:Character/North Marches Category:Follower/Gizad Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Commoner